Final Fantasy Special 2: Storm within the Void
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! The second installment of this series. Leon, aka Squall, wakes up in an alternate reality where everyone who he once knew is now gone. Will he find a way to escape the alternate reality, or will he be consumed within its darkness? Rated T.
1. Waking in a New Reality

**Story**: Final Fantasy Special #2: Storm within the Void  
**Author**: Flare Zero  
**Written**: October 22nd, 2008  
**Genre**: Mystery  
**Rating**: T (Gruesome scenes in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Square or its isolated hero Leon.

* * *

**Lost in transition  
Waking from a dream  
All of reality  
Is not what it seems  
The plight of a hero  
Consumed within the night  
Will he carry out the horrors  
Or break its chains and take flight?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking in a New Reality **

Leon woke up from a fuzzy dream.

"I dreamt…I was all alone…"

His room was dark. He looks at the clock next to his bed on the dresser.

"7:00 am…"

The sun should have begun to rise already…

"Is it cloudy outside?"

Leon could have sworn it to be sunny this morning, from what he saw last night on the news of course.

Slowly slipping out of bed, he yawns, and then stands.

His body felt heavy for some reason, like something was trying to bring him down.

As he reached for the handle to his door, a voice began speaking to him.

_"Leon…your time is almost up…"_

"What?" Leon said, stopping upon hearing the voice.

_"Leon…you will soon disappear…like all the others..."_

**Next**: Chapter 2: Zone of Emptiness

* * *

**Author's note**: Please review! I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of this new addition to my series!


	2. Zone of Emptiness

**Left in the dark  
Alone in this place  
How did I get here  
This different space?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Zone of Emptiness **

Leon didn't know what was going on at the moment.

"Am I…still dreaming?"

That had to be the only reasonable explanation for this.

Hearing voices…the weather not what it was supposed to be…the sense of heaviness around him…

"I think I'll go talk to Rinoa…"

Leon opened the door that lead out into the corridor's of his dorm.

He stopped and stood aghast at what was before him.

Pure darkness stood before him. It was very eerie.

"What is this…I need to wake from this dream…" Leon said to himself.

"_It is not a dream…"_

That same odd voice spoke to him again.

"What do you mean it's not a dream?"

"_You will soon find out the truth…"_

"What?"

"_Step into he darkness…"_

Leon had to get to the bottom of this. This was not his ideal way of starting the morning.

"Very well then."

Leon steps into the darkness, not knowing what will come before him.

He had to find out why this was happening to him.

**Next**: Chapter 3: Frozen In Despair

* * *

**Author's note**: Please review! The truth of Leon's venture into the strange world unfolds next chapter.


	3. Frozen In Despair

**The thief in the mind  
****Captures your every fear  
****And uses it against good  
****Can you feel it near you?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Frozen In Despair**

Leon stepped into the void. A rush of anguish and uncertainty began to fill his mind and soul. A vortex of darkness was all around him, the doorway he had stepped through now gone.

"Where am I?" Leon asks.

"_In a place where you belong."_

"Where I...belong?"

_"Yes…you are a lone wolf…you don't need anyone…"_

"But…there are others I care about…" Leon insisted. "I…"

_"Don't lie to yourself. You didn't care about them. Why should they put up with you?"_

Then, an image of Leon's friends came before him, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa.

"_There are your friends,"_ the voice said.

Leon went out to touch the image of his friends…

...then they disappeared.

"No…bring them back!" Leon demanded.

"_But Leon…this is what you always wanted…cold…solitary…a way of life where you only rely on yourself…"_ the voice said.

Leon fell to his knees.

"I must fight this!"

**Next**: Chapter 4: The Spirit of Darkness

* * *

**Author's note**: Please review! Who is this strange voice speaking to Leon and giving him hell? Find out next chapter!


	4. The Spirit of Darkness

**One's lost memory  
Materialized into hate  
Leon confronts  
His destined fate**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Spirit of Darkness**

Brought to his knees, Leon looks up, and sees a young child staring back at him.

"Who are you?"

"_I am…you."_

"You're…me?"

Leon took a closer look at the one standing before him.

To his dismay, it was indeed a younger version of himself.

"_You disappoint me, Leon,"_ the spirit said to him.

"Why…why do you look like me? Why are you doing this?

"_You said to yourself years ago…when you were still living with your so-called friends at the lighthouse…you could do anything on your own…you don't need anyone…this is what you've longed for…so now you have it."_ the spirit explains to him.

"Damn…I don't need this! If I had my Gunblade, I would take you down and get out of this nightmare!" Leon scowls.

_"It's useless…you don't have the gall to overcome your own undoing. Give into darkness and accept your fate. You don't…"_ the spirit says in a low voice.

Suddenly, the spirit's body violently erupts as a monstrous looking creature fathomed from Leon's subconscious bursts out and stands tall before him.

**"…YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!"**

**Final**: Chapter 5: Faded Hearts

* * *

**Author's note**: Please review! Stay tuned to the final!


	5. Faded Hearts

**Broken through the darkness  
A faint glimpse of light  
Will Leon use intuition  
Or continue the losing fight?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Faded Hearts**

Leon stopped before the monstrous apparition.

"What do I do…I can't beat this hell spawn alone…"

Then, a glimpse of light from past the monster could be seen.

"What…what is that light?"

"_**WHAT?"**_ the beast roars, turning around.

Out of the light stepped a silhouette of a very familiar female that Leon immediately recognized.

"Rinoa…"

"Leon, I'm coming, hold one!" Rinoa says, rushing toward the two.

"Rinoa…how did you…"

"I heard your call, Leon. You are not alone!" Rinoa responds.

"_**OH NO YOU DON'T!"**_ the monster growls as it began to swipe at Rinoa.

"You leave my friend alone!" Leon yelled out.

"_**FRIEND? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, REMEMBER?"**_

"Yes I do, and YOU aren't one of them!" Leon said to the monster.

"Leon! Catch!" Rinoa shouts, for he had his gunblade.

She tosses it toward him, and Squall immediately catches it.

"I have my friends…and they trust me, just as I trust hem. You have no place in my mind. RENZOKUKEN!!!!"

Leon rushed toward the monster, and delivers a devastating blow to it head.

As white flash engulfed everyone around them, and all was silent.

Leon's nightmare was over.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note**: This concludes this installment! Please review!


End file.
